Compreensão
by Super Saiyajin Priscila
Summary: squinto capítulo da série Detenção. Posterior a Traição. Snape e Draco têm uma conversa significativa...


Disclaimer: os personagens não pertencem a mim, mas a J. K. Rowling. Não pretendo usa-los para ficar famosa ou rica.  
  
Nota: continuação da série Detenção, de Snape/Draco. Amo estes dois juntos!  
  
"Compreensão"  
  
  
  
  
  
O ar agora era uma exótica mistura de sexo com incenso afrodisíaco. No chão,o cálice com algumas gotas de vinho estava jogado, o líquido escorrendo pelo carpete.  
  
Mas nada disso chamou a atenção de Snape.  
  
Draco arregalou os olhos e empurrou o garoto que o beijava à força. Flint sorriu sarcasticamente e pegou sua capa do chão.  
  
"Não quero ouvir explicações. Quero que se dirijam aos seus respectivos dormitórios. 50 pontos à menos para cada um de vocês" - a voz de Snape era baixa, fria e ameaçadora, a voz do mestre de poções que todos conheciam.  
  
"E amanhã," - continuou Snape - "quero os três em minha sala para cumprirem sua detenção."  
  
Os três garotos, sem outro jeito, se dirigiram à porta para sair.  
  
"Você fica" ordenou o professor a Draco.  
  
Os outros dois, sem entender nada, saíram da sala. Snape trancou firmemente a porta com um feitiço. Virou-se para encarar Draco, cujo corpo ainda estava nu...  
  
...mas o jovem tinha a cabeça baixa e o corpo estava meio curvado. Como encarar Severo? Como não ter vergonha de si mesmo? Sim, ele era Draco Malfoy. Grande coisa. Agora via que era apenas mais um mísero ser humano. Tinha neste momento vergonha de si. Subitamente, sentiu um frio, sentiu-se gelado. Levantou o rosto e entendeu porquê...  
  
... o olhar de Severo o congelava. As pupilas o fitavam friamente, e o jovem tremeu da cabeça aos pés.  
  
"Eu sabia que não se pode confiar num Malfoy."  
  
Foi como uma facada em sua alma. Lágrimas automaticamente surgiram em seus olhos. Mas desta vez, Draco nada fez para tentar pará-las.  
  
"Acha que lágrimas hipócritas têm efeito em mim, sr. Malfoy?" disse Snape sem carinho algum  
  
"Minhas lágrimas não são por você! E se vai ficar me aborrecendo com liçõezinhas de moral, abra logo a porta e deixe-me sair!" gritou o jovem, humilhado  
  
"Sairá quando eu quiser e não se atreva a levantar tão insolentemente a voz para mim."respondeu Snape sem se alterar  
  
Draco não engoliu seu ódio e logo ironizou  
  
"Qual o problema, prof. Snape? Irritado pois não foi o primeiro a me levar pra cama? Mas que pena! Que pena que eu tenha achado pessoas melhores com quem me divertir...onde alguém como você achará um substituto digno de mim?"  
  
Severo Snape agarrou os pulsos de Draco e o encostou na parede, apertando com tanta força que o jovem não conseguiu segurar um grito.  
  
"Sabe, sr. Malfoy, eu poderia lhe dar um belo tapa pela sua falta de respeito. Mas a julgar pelas cenas que vi há uns momentos, acho que você iria gostar, não é?"disse Snape sarcasticamente, enquanto machucava os pulsos frágeis de Draco, que agora já se esquecia da vergonha e do arrependimento que sentira há pouco. Tentou inutilmente lutar contra as mãos de Snape, mas foi apenas mais apertado contra a parede.  
  
"O que quer dizer com 'há uns momentos'"? Por acaso estava observando tudo, desde o começo?"perguntou o jovem  
  
Snape largou os pulsos doloridos e Draco os massageou, tentando aliviar a dor.  
  
"Vi o suficiente para perder a confiança que tive um dia em você." Foi a resposta clara e objetiva de Snape.  
  
"Como chegou aqui? Como soube que eu estaria aqui? Não me diga que foi por acaso!" gritou Draco  
  
De repente, Severo pareceu esquecer de sua raiva e da presente situação, e deixou aparecer em sua voz o que mais o frustrava: sua mágoa.  
  
"Eu apenas o segui pois havia sentido algo de errado com você. Está estranho e tem me evitado ultimamente. Não quis me dizer porquê. Minha preocupação aumentou nestes meses, ao vê-lo deste jeito. Parecia infeliz."  
  
Culpado. A cada palavra que deixava a boca de Severo, Draco Malfoy sentia- se mais e mais culpado. Viu-se subitamente pequeno, ainda com 13 anos, parado em frente ao professor de poções. O primeiro beijo fora com ele. Snape sabia que ele era jovem e que poderia, se quisesse, tê-lo em sua cama. Mas Severo havia preferido protegê-lo e ir aos poucos. Severo... sentia falta de sua relação com ele. Sentia falta de tudo, daquela sinceridade evidente. Mesmo sem haver sexo entre os dois...  
  
...e Draco traíra a confiança dele por causa de garotos que só queriam seu corpo.  
  
Desespero. Um desespero inominável tomou conta de Draco, que começou a tremer convulsivamente, abraçando-se como se pudesse assim se proteger da dor interna.  
  
E neste momento, Snape pôs tudo de lado e acariciou o rosto de Draco, como sempre fazia, para depois envolve-lo com força em seus braços. O jovem procurou se livrar do abraço, mas Snape não deixou e o agarrou com mais força, encostando a cabeça de Malfoy em seu peito.  
  
"Shhhhhh... acalme-se, criança. Você é jovem, eu entendo. Sinto que está arrependido. Não estou certo?"  
  
Draco parou de soluçar e levantou a cabeça para olhar nos olhos de Snape.  
  
"Não era minha intenção ter traído sua confiança..." disse, com certo esforço. Era o seu pedido de desculpas.  
  
"Vista-se, Draco. Vai ficar doente, sem roupas neste frio."  
  
Mas antes, porém, que o jovem pudesse se abaixar para pegar suas roupas, Snape o segurou pelo braço.  
  
"Seu corpo, garoto. Está coberto de hematomas. Há quanto tempo deixa que lhe façam isso?"  
  
Draco se encolheu.  
  
"Há um ano..."  
  
Severo o observou seriamente por um bom tempo. Depois o fez se sentar na poltrona.  
  
"Deixe que eu pegue suas roupas e o vista." E antes que Draco pudesse protestar, Snape pegou no chão suas calças e sua capa da Sonserina. O professor de poções o ajudou a colocar as roupas, levantando com todo o cuidado os braços e as pernas do jovem. A cada movimento, Draco sofria com seus membros maltratados. Snape terminou de vesti-lo. E vez de ajudá-lo a se levantar, o professor de poções inclinou-se sobre ele com gentileza e deu-lhe nos lábios um beijo sereno, com a suavidade de quem perdoa. Envolveu o rosto pálido de Draco com as mãos,  
  
"Por que deixou que o machucassem assim...isso não posso perdoar, Draco." E beijando a testa do garoto, Severo o ergueu do chão e o carregou para a ala hospitalar. Talvez não ficassem cicatrizes. 


End file.
